


Elemental chaos bringers

by BiggestPranksterGangsterOfAllTime



Category: Lego Ninjago, Ninjago - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Blood, Evil AU, Other, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-19 23:47:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17611379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiggestPranksterGangsterOfAllTime/pseuds/BiggestPranksterGangsterOfAllTime
Summary: The main 6 ninjas are evil, that's pretty much itGarmadon sets out to stop the chaotic evil of the six elemental masters causing death and destruction throughout ninjagoCo written by agent-pebble on tumblr





	1. Chapter 1

Chaos became the new norm.

No one expected that this world could produce such evil- such hatred. That Ninjago could cradle and help develop something so wicked and destructive that couldn't be stopped.

Hate fueled them, and nothing else. Giant tsunamis engulfed docks and boats, bringing trade among islands and neighboring regions to a halt - great earthquakes leveled villages and collapsed anything that was unlucky enough to be near. Storms of enormous sizes shook the ground and power outages on a continental level devastated the land. Oceans and lakes froze over, causing water to be in a deathly short supply, and any sort of water transportation impossible. Crops no longer grew between the fires caused by lightning, the chilling cold, and wildfires that weren't restrained to the wild. Fires started left and right, with no rhyme or reason.

People were disappearing. The only thing that pointed to their fates were charred bones and craters filled with charcoal.

The people of Ninjago never saw the sun - forever casted away in the darkness that loomed over them.

Despair filled the world, and the six elemental bringers of chaos seemed to rule the world.

Garmadon couldn't let it go on. His heart was full of sadness seeing his once proud land be thrown to the dogs, but he had to push through it in order to save his home.

Screams could be heard in the near distance as a loud clap of thunder tore through the sky like a pair of scissors cutting through worn fabric.

Another round of their reign of terror - killing, brutally murdering anyone in view of their wrath.

Garmadon had to see them. Somehow, he ached to see the faces of the horrible people causing the distraught.

Sword in hand, he ran straight into the storm.

At the center, a young boy stood, no older than a teenager. His skin shined with the light of lightning strikes all around him, his blue eyes filled with satisfaction, a crazed smile stretched across his lips.

Nya stood beside him, facing the other direction as she summoned the water to fall from the sky - it was the easiest way to get her victims. They couldn't see past the blinding wind and rain.

Garmadon held his sword tight in his hands until his knuckles turned white.

The two laughed, like children playing a game together, as they took more and more lives and caused more and more destruction. Suddenly, fully solid crystals of ice began to fall from the sky and stick into the ground, sharp enough to kill a man.

Garmadon ran and quick as he could, dodging shards and lightning strikes.

He was very suddenly face to face with a cold, unfeeling expression of hatred as one of the elemental chaos bringers was standing right in front of him.

Eerie blue eyes stared into his own, one arm lifted to command the ice above them all.

Garmadon raised his sword up, grey eyes cold as he was prepared to defend the villagers.

The elemental shot forward, spikes of ice springing from the ground to impale Garmadon.

Despite his upcoming age, Garmadon swung his body to the side to avoid the ice that wouldn't hesitate to cut through his flesh.

Perhaps a tad messily, he raised his sword against Zane, wiping the rain out of his eyes.

Zane reached up and with an iron grip, grabbed one of Garmadon’s wrists. He held it tight, expression not changing - Garmadon could feel his wrist getting colder and colder, until he was wracked with agony.

Zane was freezing his blood.

Garmadon felt a flash fear plague him for one of the very few times in his life.

In a fluid movement, he drove his sword into the ice master's shoulder without a second thought.

Although; the older male could have easily went for a vital area, a part of him held back from doing so.

The elemental cried out with pain - sparks flew from where he had been stabbed. The elemental’s voice glitched as he stumbled back, holding his shoulder.

Garmadon kicked the elemental master of ice to the side, going to villagers that were hunched behind the rubble of their homes in hopes of waiting out the attack.

He shoved them away from the destruction, ordering them to go to the ‘safe spot’ that was drowned to a whisper that only they could hear in the roar of the storm.

There was a sudden explosion of pain in Garmadon’s back - He was thrown forward as a hard object was hurled into his back.

“You shouldn't have done that.” A low voice growled at him.

All Garmadon managed was a sharp gasp of pain as his aged body took the hit.

Taking deep breaths, he attempted to look through the corner of his eyes towards the voice.

A muscular, dark-haired male stood behind him, the ground rumbling around his feet.

“I know what you want. You want us to do exactly what you want and use our powers for ‘good’, don't you?” He stomped the ground, causing a large crack to speed towards Garmadon.

Despite him not wanting to get up, Garmadon forced himself to roll into his side, just narrowly missing the large crack, “That's what you should use your powers to do instead of harming other people,” He snarled. “Contrary to belief, no one said for you to use them for good - but no one asked for this either.”

The teen smirked. “Good. Don't ask me to do this.”

It was at this moment Garmadon realized the pain in his left wrist still had not faltered. He pulled down his sleeve to see it was turning horrible shades of black and purple, his fingers blue at the tips.

He swore under his breath, trying to slowly rub friction on his skin to warm the frozen limb up.

Figuring how pathetic he already looked, Garmadon shoved the frozen limb down his pant leg to conjure up any warmth.

The teen laughed, which just shook the ground more. “Pathetic. Looks like you'll be losing a hand soon.”

He was suddenly joined by the master of ice that had been stabbed, “Pardon me, but may I finish that cretin off? He did stab me.” He politely asked, head turning to glare at Garmadon.

“Pathetic seeing how all of you fight,” Garmadon responded, a hint of arrogance showing, “Quite clumsy, like a baby fawn standing on her legs - You gave me so many openings, just like this one.”

With one hand down his pant leg, Garmadon ripped it out, a concealed knife in his hand.

“Big talk and even bigger ego,” Zane spat, getting into a defensive stance. “You think your little toy will do anything?”

“Speaking of egoism.” The elder male stated, flinging his knife to Cole's leg - the blade was small, hardly doing detrimental damage, but surely enough to stun someone.

Cole fell backwards, yelling in pain.

Taking that moment, Garmadon stumbled up, eyes widening when they fell on a kid who barely looked past the age of three.

Zane bolted over, grabbing the child by the hair. “Now I see - your goal is to protect these pathetic creatures.”

The child cried out, beginning to wail in fear.

“Enough!” Garmadon snapped, good hand clenched tightly in a fist, “She's a baby, not old enough to even know right from wrong! You think this is right?” Grey eyes stoney and hard, yet there was emotion starting to peek through.

“Humans are disgusting, selfish creatures. All of them are born evil. They make me sick. Why should I care about their feelings?” He froze his hand, a blade of ice forming and being positioned at the child’s neck. “hand over your weapons, or else.”

The aged man froze - the child or the world.

Garmadon gave a glare, “And you're much better than these supposed ‘disgusting’ humans? Did you ever come to realize that your friends are human?” He started, trying to save the child some time.

“I never said they were friends. I am an object to them, and they are just teammates to me. I am running out of patience.” He pressed the blade into the child’s neck.

She screamed - a kind of sound you'll never forget, something taken to your grave.

Garmadon felt his heart stop - he dropped the blade in his hand, the emotion that was once kept hidden below the surface finally arising for everyone to see.

“Slide it over here. All of your weapons. Not just the sword.” Zane demanded.

Garmadon swallowed thickly, taking the two knives from his sleeves and the one from his other leg, sliding them over with his foot.

Zane stomped on them, slowly freezing them until they shattered.

“Good.”

The retired teacher watched as the toddler squirmed and wailed, voice nearly becoming raw from the cold and high-pitched screams.

“Now let her go.”

Zane looked away slowly. “I never said I would do that, did I?”

Garmadon felt the life drain out of him - at that statement, the old sensei knew he probably lost 10 years of his life at hearing that statement. “You don't let her go, then your friend will go down right with her.”

In a fluid moment, Garmadon stepped beside Cole, gathering the knife that was once strapped to his leg and held it to his throat.

Zane slowly gave a thin smile, “You really are no better than us,” with a chuckle, he let the child go, who ran off towards Garmadon as soon as she was released. “For the record, I was going to let her go…”

For a split second, Garmadon considered slicing open the master of earth's throat, but instead shoved him forward, allowing the knife to drop as he lifted the child up. “I don't ruin people's lives for sick fun - I am much better than that.”

“You held someone hostage - the same as me.”

“Doesn't matter; you can't save everyone,” He turned his back, watching Zane out of the corner of his eye. “Especially those who do not wish to be saved.”

“Not trying to,” Zane slowly stepped over to Cole, “I don't want to save anyone.” He kneeled next to Cole.

Cole stumbled up, holding onto his leg. “I'm fine.”

While they were held up, Garmadon made his move and ran from the destruction.

“Let him go, we have work to do without him.” He heard Zane monotone in the distance as he ran.

Although; Cole looked like he wanted to go after and pummel the old man, he grunted and then nodded.

He offered an arm to held Cole walk. “Let’s wipe out this pathetic town.”

“What's left? There's no one here,” He grumbled. “A few corpses - we did a little shittier than usual.”

“Buildings. We usually level these things.”

Cole slowly grinned. “Fine. Let's do it.”

* * *

 

Garmadon was desperate.

He walked around the safe spot in circles, dragging a hand through his thinning, white hair. They knew his weak spot - and now they wouldn't hesitate to kill people even more than they already had before.

He needed help. But no other elements wanted to aid. He was running out of options. Except for two. His brother, or…

Garmadon pressed a hand over his face, withholding a groan. On what planet was this even a good idea?

It was the only choice he had left.

He glanced at the small group of people - young and old, some new mothers with their infants and he was filled with resolve.

Garmadon had to do what he could to save them - so that their children could live better lives. So that they could all have better lives.

He needed help.

These people - while they could help and put up some kind of resistance, they wouldn't stand a chance.

And looking at their faces, they seemed so worn that they didn't have the motivation to.

Standing up, he shoved open the door. A couple people asked him where he was going, what he was doing.

“Fixing this. I have to fix this.”

A young mother stepped up, shaking her head. “Are nuts? Do you have any idea what they could end up doing to you?!”

“I won't be alone. I'm going to raise an army. They can stop them.”

There were a few murmurs among the people as they looked at each other wearily.

A little boy spoke up as the others were silent, “Where are you going to find an army that big?...” He wondered, looking at the cracked floor.

“The serpentine. I will free them, and convince them to fight along my side against the elementals.”

They hesitantly looked at each other and nodded before some stepped back a bit. “Good luck and please be careful…”

“I will.” Left hand still aching, he stepped out, heading on his long journey to find the serpentine tomb.

 


	2. Chapter 2

The hardest part of finding the tomb wasn't fighting through horrible cold, or even moving the heavy seal that held it shut. It was keeping his nerve. What guarantee did he have that they wouldn't just kill him then and there?

There was none. And that's what made it so hard. But what choice did Garmadon have?

Deafening silence was all Garmadon could hear - along with some drips that came from the cave walls, dropping on the old cobblestone ground.

Soon, he heard soft hissing.

“Who's that? One voice asked.

“What is that?” Said a second.

“A fool.” Whispered the third voice.

Garmadon hung his head for a moment, part of him regretting his decision of coming down there - of course they weren’t going to be welcoming.

Finally, “I come in peace, I don’t want to cause any harm.” Garmadon called out, hands in front of him to show that he had no weapons.

A crowd of snake people, all bluish green in color with glaring red eyes slowly emerged from the shadows to meet him.

“What do you want, human?”

“What do you want from us?”

“Why are you here?”

He heard a chorus of voices ask.

Garmadon called out again, some of his confidence returning. They didn’t kill him on the spot so that’s a good sign.

“We need your help,” Garmadon went straight to the point - not sugar coating, not working around the problem. “If you help us… We will set you free.”

Several voices cackled at the starting statement, but upon the offering of freedom, the room went silent. Slowly, from the shadows, a large snake person with a golden staff and the bottom half of a serpent emerged.

“Or… you could release us, no strings attached.” His red eyes widened, and his tail rattled, his eyes drawing Garmadon’s in.

“Try again.” Was all Garmadon said, grey eyes narrowing and hardening against the serpent’s red ones.

“How are you doing that?” The leader conquered, seeming shocked.

A bitter chuckle escaped him, “Experience. Now…,” All humour faded, eyes darkening when he remembered what was happening on the surface. “Do we have a deal? Or do you plan on spending the next few centuries underground?”

The general glared daggers, before lowering his head slightly. “... Fine. What do you want from us, human?”

He took a deep breath, wincing when he heard a loud bang, dirt coming from the top of the cave, “We have humans that mastered the elements; lightning, fire, ice, water, and earth… And they seek our destruction.” Garmadon began, eyes carefully scanning among the group of snakes.

“So what? Why should we care?” Drawled the general, drawing out the s’s in his speech. “And how do you expect a bunch of snakes to beat masters of elements?”

“If you really don’t care, then I can leave you here to rot until they find out about your tombs and come to slaughter you as well,” Garmadon stated bluntly, meeting the general’s eyes. “Because they are relentless and won’t stop until everything is gone.”

Garmadon truly didn’t know how to respond to the serpent’s last statement - how would a bunch of snakes beat such power?

Because you’re useless on your own and barely managed to escape last time. The aged man thought bitterly before beginning. “Because maybe we would stand a better chance than 20 some people.”

“... Fine. Let’s get out of this tomb then,” He slid past Garmadon. “You're going to owe this to us. What now?”

“We convince the rest of the serpentine.”

A weight was lifted off of Garmadon’s chest - they were getting steps closer to a possible victory and the end of the elemental's tyranny.

Upon the discovery and opening of the second tomb, the presence of the first snake general made the conversation words easier. This continued and continued until almost all of the serpentine were recruited.

That left only one more.

Garmadon gained more and more confidence with each tribe he received alliance with.

This last one would be simple.

The grim truth is that it was too simple.

Only one snake slithered forward in the last tomb, thin, starving, and eyes filled with hate.

“What are you idiots doing here?” The purple snake addressed the tribe leaders. “What is a human doing here?”

“We have a… Proposal for you...” Garmadon crossed his arms, protecting himself from the slight draft.

“What kind of proposal?” He hissed acidly.

“Your freedom. If you choose to assist us.”

“And what, pray tell, would you suggest I do? I assume you want an army to defeat someone. What will one snake matter?”

“That's one more warrior that we have - one snake can make the difference of victory or failure.”

“And if we win? So what, then? No one will accept snakes into their land.”

“I think they would have second thoughts if snakes gave them their home back.”

“...very well.” He stretched his neck the full length it would go. “Tell me who we’re up against as we leave.”

-

“We need to talk about what each elemental is capable of.” Garmadon began, voice raised to address the entire crowd of snakes.

One snake shook their head. “From the looks of it, a lot.”

“First off,” he ignored the remark. “The one who seems to be the leader - the earth elemental. He can level towns, with just one earthquake. He can hurl rocks at will, cause dust to rise miles through, and cause the ground to rumble at his feet. He's brute strength personified, and can attack effectively at close and far ranges. He has no remorse, just like the others.”

The snakes casted hesitant looks at each other, almost not wanting to hear about the rest.

The one general spoke up. “And the rest?”

“The second in command - the ice ninja. He specializes in long-range attacks, but any who have gotten close enough to attack have never told the story. He can freeze the blood in your veins, cutting off the blood flow. If you survive, you'll lose your limb - he can summon spikes and deadly shards of ice from the ground, walls, you name it - to impale anyone in their path. He is without a doubt the most brutal, being a robot - and therefore the hardest to kill.”

The serpentine noticeably flinched as the others slowly muttered to each other. “How could we possibly stand a chance against that?”

“We can do it,” He assured. “They don't stand a chance against all of us at once.”

“Isn't there more than just those two?”

“Yes; there's the master of fire too He also specializes in long range attacks - he can burn anything in his way. The master of water can control the water in your blood - but only one person at a time. She is the least threatening of them all, but is a fierce fighter. She is more than deadly at close quarters.”

One serpentine ducked their head, “We're signing out death certificates.” He hissed towards the general.

“The final elemental-” He said with finality. “Is the master of lightning - anything he can see is prone to his powers.”

“Care to explain how we could possibly manage to outrun lightning?” A general finally asked after moments of eerie silence.

“You can't. We just have to take him out fast.”

The snakes slowly nodded as the emaciated snake spoke up. “Ah I see - We must impair the lightning elemental before anyone since he is the greatest threat?”

“The greater immediate threat, yes. First him, then the ice elemental, then the leader. The others will follow soon after. We-”

He was cut off by a woman in the very back of the crowd yelling, “Garmadon! There's another element! He's leading them all! We’re all doomed!” She screamed, running forward into the crowd. Her face was splattered with blood and charcoal.

Garmadon unsheathed his weapon, a look of resolve on his face. “Where are they?” He demanded, face hard.

“Jamanakai Village! All of them are there!” She looked frantic. “They killed my husband! I can't find my daughter!” She started to sob.

“We'll try and look for your daughter,” Garmadon gave a shaky sigh, hoping that he could hold his promise before nodding at the snakes. “Let's go - Half of you aim for the lightning master and the others - get anyone you can to safety.”

The generals nodded, two each going separate ways towards the village, armed with bows and arrows and small swords.

The scene was full of chaos. Half of the houses were burning, the other half encased in ice. There were burned corpses everywhere- along with blood, body parts, stray organs- you name it. Screams and crying filled the air, and the roar of fires. There was a particularly shrill scream under a small pile of rubble, and a tiny hand reaching out for help through the rocks and debris.

Garmadon shoved aside the rubble as much as he could, coughing as dust from the cement came in contact with him.

He worked quickly - he knew that there was no way anyone could breathe or stay alive for long being buried under such debris.

A small, dusty and bloodied child cried out for him, and he quickly picked her up, holding her against his chest.

Holding the child close, he then shoved her into the arms of a nearby serpentine warrior, “Take her to the mother!” Garmadon ordered, focusing himself on the battle.

A dark cloud slowly blocked out the sun, and lightning began to burst from it.

A light smirk came on Garmadon's lips as he scanned the area for the lightning elemental.

He was perched on a nearby roof, cackling softly to himself and watching the chaos he caused.

Garmadon analyzed the situation carefully - the older man's eyes widened in almost delight as he came in contact with a ladder that was perched on the side of the house that the lightning master was on.

He looked down at the army, holding his arm up and sending lighting down right in the middle as snakes crowded around the house. Dozens of snakes were blown away and charred, falling dead to the ground.

Garmadon came from the back, weary of the other elementals that were busy with snakes - he slowly and quietly began to climb the ladder, claps of thunder hiding Garmadon's footsteps.

As more and more snakes were struck, he crept towards the elemental, his eyes bright with power.

“Die, you stupid snakes!” He laughed, throwing another lightning bolt. “Die!!”

Soon, Garmadon was behind the lightning master, sword raised above his head.

He was suddenly tackled, falling down from the house and onto the hard ground.

“Oh no you don't!” An arrogant voice called.

With the breath knocked out of him, Garmadon blinked, forcing the black spots out of his vision.

He felt extreme heat close to his face, and a blinding light filling his vision.

Garmadon swore, landing a hard kick to the fire master's stomach.

He fell off, throwing a fireball into the old man’s face with a grin.

Garmadon shut his eyes, turning to the side as the fire managed to catch his cheek. Ouch. It hurt, but it could have been way worse.

“Die, old man!” He yelled, jumping forward with his hand aflame.

“Ah yes, the annoying one,” Garmadon gave a light smirk before rolling to the side, standing up. “Always clumsily launching themselves at anything that moves.”

He swung his leg back in a roundhouse kick, growling. “At least I have moves!”

Garmadon hummed, stepping aside, “Yes, you do have the moves; but you miss more than you land a hit.” Once Kai landed, Garmadon grabbed Kai by the arm, twisting it behind his back and shoving him forward.

He fell to the ground, shoulders bursting into flames, “You'll pay for that,” He looked back, grunting. He stood, yelling. “Lloyd! Get over here! We have Garmadon!”

Garmadon felt his heart drop into his stomach before rage consumed him whole. The aged man raised his weapon, slashing Kai's arm. “Don't get my son involved!”

Kai shouted, holding his arms and slowly grinning. “Oh? Our leader’s your son? He didn't mention that…” he drawled casually.

The fire master suddenly crouched down, a ball of energy coming from behind him straight towards Garmadon.

It hit him square in the chest, sending the worst pain he’d ever felt through his body as he was sent to the ground.

Garmadon slowly blinked. When had he lost consciousness?

He wanted to get up, but his body prevented him from doing so, trembling from the brute force.

He heard a soft laugh, then a familiar voice.

“Dad, I didn't think you'd be that easy to disable.”

Finally, Garmadon spat out venomously, “What have they done to you?” He asked, voice shuddering - whether it being from his emotions or physical state, was unknown.

“Nothing - I decided I was tired of being treated like shit,” the young teen hissed back. “All by myself, Dad.”

Garmadon could hear his heart hammer - This surely couldn't have been happening.

Finally he could form words, “Lloyd, no, no… You weren't alone,” He pleaded with his son. “I'm so sorry…”

“I'm not alone anymore. I just don't need you.”

“No! Son, please, these aren't people you should be around - they don't want to your success, they want to bring you down with them!”

“They want me to be powerful! They want me to be treated as I should be!”

“This is power? Power is derived from people respecting you - people looking up to you. This…” He used his arms to gesture towards the destruction. “You're hurting people, Lloyd. People that did nothing wrong.”

“I don't care! They hurt me when I did nothing wrong! Everyone did!”

Garmadon slowly approached Lloyd, arms open. “It doesn’t have to be like this - I love you. I'm so sorry for not being there, I take blame for that…”

“Stay away from me!” His hands sparked with a green energy.

“Please forgive me for being so blind.” Without thinking or any sort of hesitation, Garmadon wrapped his arms around Lloyd tightly.

He screamed, punching his father as hard as he could, energy exploding against his face.

Garmadon fell back, not getting up.

The aged sensei felt blood drip from his nose and eventually hit the dirt ground.

“Don't touch me again, dad,” He hissed, “Let’s go, guys!” Lloyd shouted to his cohorts.

The lightning elemental jumped off of the building, landing on his feet as he stretched. “Ready when you are!”

The master of earth demolished a final building before cracking his neck. “We did a so much better job this time.”

The master of ice stepped from behind Lloyd, bloody, “I agree.” He smiled wickedly.

The fire elemental snorted, “We did,” He jokingly shoved Jay. “Someone nearly got shanked.”

“Yeah and someone got beat up by an old man.”

The master of fire stumbled over his words, cheeks turning red. “Oh yeah? how did you not hear an old man come up from behind you - A thank you would have been nice y'know.”

“I had it under control!” Jay argued before Cole shoved them both.

“Shut up, you two.”

“Ay! Easy, not everyone is like 100 percent muscle-”

Zane pushed Kai and Cole away from each other. “Hush. We should focus on the task at hand.”

“We could focus on how Cole sucks -” Kai snickered. “In more ways than one.”

“Quiet!” Zane snapped. “We need to go - before more snakes show up.”

“Touchy, touchy,” Kai hummed. “Let's go then!”

The group set off together, continuing to slaughter anything that got near.

A shrill laugh came from Jay as he summoned lightning to strike a river, right when a woman was running through it.

A single man ran up with a wooden board as a weapon, but Zane impaled him with a large spike of ice before he even came close.

Kai aimed a ball of fire at a young adult's body, giving a deadly glare when he missed.

Cole laughed, breaking off a rock from the ground and hitting the man in the back, killing him almost instantly.

A young girl who was pinned under Kai took a stray weapon and lodged it into his foot - avoiding getting burned, she slid under his legs and stumbled up.

“Nice job.” Jay joked as Kai gave a pained yell.

“Well I don't see you doing any better!” Kai hissed, twirling around to go after her.

Giving up on her, he turned around for a new victim.

-

Garmadon sat inside the safe spot, head in hands.

Another failure.

The snakes… Barely did a thing. What else was there to do? He lost most of his army.

He had little other choice. He only had one more person in the world to turn to.

Garmadon stood up, a shaky sigh escaping him - He didn't want to do this - his pride was suffering but, what other choice was there?

He slowly left his chambers, setting out to find his younger brother. His only brother.

Garmadon saw lightning flashing from the distance - but didn't bother to go near.

He came in contact with the elementals twice and just barely managed to escape with his life.

And now they were working with his son. His sweet, innocent son.

Garmadon gave a shaky sigh and put a hand to his blistered face.

Lloyd didn't even hesitate…

Garmadon still loved him - and that wouldn't change.

He couldn't stop loving the boy he had raised from birth. No matter what. But…

Did Lloyd love him?

Garmadon gave a bitter smile. Probably not. After all, Lloyd hit him without hesitation.

On the other hand, Lloyd could have killed him if he wished.

Did his son really love him? Deep down somewhere, did he care?

Garmadon would find out eventually - whether he liked it or not - he was going to be on the battlefield again soon and he would more than likely see Lloyd.

But for now, he had bigger worries.

He had to find Wu.

Garmadon started at the monastery he knew Wu often stayed as his home - if he wasn't here, finding him would be impossible.

He trudged up the cobblestone stairs, calling out. “Brother?”

After no reply, he called out again. “Brother, are you here? A dire task awaits us…”

Moments passed before his brother spoke. “I'm shocked it took you this long to seek me.”

“I admit, I did not want to have to ask for your help.”

“That was foolish of you - to let many lose their lives because of your pride.” Wu bluntly replied, almost coldly.

“I know. That was my mistake. You know why I am here, then.”

“I do.”

“Then assist me in training the remaining serpentine to defeat the elemental masters.”

“I don’t have a choice, now do I? Unless we want everything the way we know to end.” He tisked, standing from where he was kneeled slowly.

“I'm afraid not, brother.” Garmadon stared at his younger brother. “We have no choice. The remaining elements are either too scared or indifferent to fight, or...dead. They're changing. They're starting to hunt the other elementals down. They seem to be done with regular chaos and bloodshed.”

Wu slowly nodded, carefully picking his next words, “They’re eliminating any threat; once the threat has been terminated, they will have the perfect anarchy to rule over the people.” He went to his brother’s side.

“I will admit, they are not bad strategists,” He shook his head solemnly. “We lost a third of our army; their corpses are in piles in Jamanakai Village- The remaining villagers can't even walk through the streets…”

“I could sit here and lament on how foolish you are but we best get started on training them all - because if I’m correct, once they’re done with striking fear into the hearts of man, they’re going to take more… Extreme measures.”

“Explain what you mean as we go,” Garmadon grumbled, swiftly exiting the room. “We have much work to do.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

The six ninja all slowly grinned at each other evilly, the master of lightning breaking out in giggles. They happily gazed at the female, bloody corpse lying in the dirt before them. Her green hair was matted and crusted with crimson, one of her arms ripped off from the shoulder and lying a few feet away. She was half burned, half impaled with ice shards. Her green eyes were open and glazed over.

“Well, the master of poison can be added to the list,” stated Zane in his usual monotone, silently inspecting the body. “She wasn't all that hard to get rid of.”

“Well, she sure had a hard time poisoning an android,” sneered Nya.

Kai turned away, arms behind his back. “Now, who next?”

Zane was silent for a moment. “The master of… Metal.”

“Weird, I thought you would have no trouble with him!" Kai exclaimed.

Zane tilted his head. "I have not met him."

Jay rolled his eyes. "It's a joke, Tinny."

“See? Shorty’s got it!” Kai exclaimed, snickering to himself.

Jay glared, sparks jumping between his fingers. “I'll fight you right now, hothead.”

“What are you gonna do, nip at my ankles?” He snorted, “You’re hardly a threat to me, bluejay.” Kai shrugged, a flame teasingly playing at his hand.

Cole shoved the two away from each other and directly to the ground. “Stop it, we’re all getting off track.”

“I blame the chihuahua,” Kai grunted, rubbing his head. “Watch the hair, dammit!”

“I'll watch it when you start taking our missions seriously,” Cole rolled his eyes, “Lloyd, can you sense anyone nearby? These idiots probably attracted someone with all the yelling.”

“Hey! The only person I hear talking is you, rockhead!” Kai glared, forcing himself up from the ground, offering Jay a hand.

Lloyd shrugged, “No, I don’t. Well, I sense someone but their life strings are weak.” He confirmed, nudging his head towards the forest.

“Let’s put them out of their misery, eh?” Jay took the hand, standing up and grinning.

Kai gave an appraised look to Cole, “And you’re telling me about wasting time,” Kai rolled his eyes roughly. “Bluebird and I will go look for the parasite, you guys try and hunt down the elemental master?”

“Sounds like a plan,” Cole agreed. “Meet back at the base. If we’re not there by tomorrow at noon, come find us.”

Zane adjusted his collar. “Have fun,” he cooed in a soft voice, laced with devilish venom.

“Fun. As in, not actually killing people, just doing someone the favour,” Kai shoved Jay forward. “Same with you guys.”

“You really are sweet for looking out for that pathetic lifeform, Jay,” Zane smiled genuinely. “As I always say, they never really like living anyway, right?”

“Life’s misery,” said Lloyd with a humorless smile. “you're doing ‘em a favor.”

Jay gave a crazed smile, the scent of ozone filling the air, “I know, I’m such a great person.” He hummed, hairs sticking up on his arms.

“Go and make at least one of us proud.” Lloyd joked, the young teen smiling happily.

They almost seemed like normal teams for the moment, smiling and laughing with each other- sharing beliefs. Looking out for each other. If they weren't all gathered around a corpse and splattered with gore, the scene could have passed for sweet.

“Will do!” Jay cackled, shoving Kai back as they turned on their toes and making their way to the wooded area.

The remaining elementals turned on their heels, walking to where they knew the forest slowly began to thin out and end.

Jay let Kai take the lead, his natural intuition stronger than his own.

Kai rubbed his arms, attempting to create friction, “Jesus, did the temperature just drop??” He said in a joking manner, yet there were seriousness to his words.

“Maybe,” he shuddered, “can't you make some nice warm fire, Kai, or are you just okay with freezing?”

“I blame you, you’re probably screwin’ with the weather,” Kai bluntly stated, summoning fire in the palm of his hand. “Here, whiny.”

Jay moved closer, sighing deeply, “I would, except that it's affecting me negatively too. It's not me, asshole; I can't even control temperature- that's Zane’s thing, dumb dumb.” He looked up, noticing a shadow among the snow-covered trees.

A distant crow of some sort of bird was the only sound other than the soft shuffling the figure made as it trudged through the snow.

Kai raised an eyebrow, extinguishing the fire. “What the hell?... This isn’t what Lloyd was talking about, right?”

“I have no idea.”

The figure noticed them, and in a shakey, but low voice, called, “hello? ...Who's there?” The voice undoubtedly belonged to that of a very old man.

Kai froze up up in slight shock, fire coming from his hands, not the bird, an old man. “Huh… So this is it.”

“Some old dude who can't put up a fight? Great.” Remarked Jay, stepping forward so they could see him.

His hair was white, slicked back and thinning, cracked glasses atop his crooked nose and a dirty lab coat slung over his shaky shoulders - the man gasped.

“You're… the Chaos Bringers…” he took a step back.

Kai put a hand over his face, “Okay, we came to kill whatever this was - but this is pathetic.” He stated, folding his arms over his chest.

“We knew it was going to be. We-” Jay was cut off when the man suddenly yelled.

“Where is my son?! What have you done to him, you monsters?!”

“Your son?... Wait,” Kai gave a twisted smile, “Oh. I see now…” He cackled, arms behind his head in a laid back manner. “What to do…”

“What? What?!” Jay cried, not understanding what his friend meant.

Kai elbowed him a little rougher than meant, “That’s Zane’s father, moron!” He hissed to the smaller male.

“Oh! Oh…!” Jay grinned. “He could be useful, maybe we shouldn't just kill him- Oh, imagine how Zane would react…”

“Where's Zane? What did you do to him?” Dr. Julien demanded, trying to glare at the two.

“Yeah, imagine how Zane would react if we killed him- We’d probably be going next, Zane never told us what terms he was on with his dad,” Kai directed his attention back at the scientist. “Oh trust me, he’s safe - but you’re coming with us.”

“You'll be seeing him soon,” Jay giggled, lighting coiling around his hand. “Nighty-Night, you old bat.” He pressed a hand to the scientist’s chest, sparks flying as he was thrown back a small distance, knocked unconscious.

“Dude! Careful, he’s old, you don’t want to put him in cardiac arrest!” Kai hissed, going to the old man’s side and checking for erratic heartbeats before at last sighing in relief. “You’re so lucky, because I wouldn’t have been taking blame.”

“I was careful!!” He cried defensively.

“Nowhere close,” He lifted the aged doctor up into his arms. “You don’t even care for your own well being let alone others’.”

“Why should I care about either?” Scoffed Jay, turning around. “Let’s hurry up and find the others, I can't wait to see Zane’s reaction- he's cute when he's all upset.”

“Oh yeah- I wanna be impaled today, I forgot, thanks for reminding me,” Kai rolled his eyes. “Lead the way, sparky.”

“He wouldn't impale us. Probably,” He emphasized the last word, leading Kai in the direction of the forest’s end, “He's actually getting attached, I think - and as cute as he is, I don't like seeing him cry,” He smiled. “Well, maybe a little.”

“We won’t get to see him at that point if we’re bleeding out, dipshit, and Cole won’t protect us from his wrath since you love getting us in trouble, douchebag,” Kai glared daggers at Jay, sighing loudly. “You’re sick bro.”

“Am I sick for appreciating seeing his eyes all sparkly when he cries?” Cooed Jay, already knowing the answer. “Worst case scenario, he wants to leave with his father and we kill him.”

Kai went silent for a few moments, playing with thoughts in his mind - purposefully not responding to Jay’s last comment.

“But he won't do that- because we know Zane. He belongs with us- and to us.”

“Enough Jay, Zane has the same rights as us,” Kai allowed himself to slip, mentally groaning as he allowed his eyes slide shut. Nice going. He mentally cursed himself. “How close?”

“When did you get all soft towards him?” Jay ignored his question. “I mean, he does, but he is our android.”

“He’s not “ours”, Jay,” Kai snapped, once again glaring daggers. “We made a choice to join this team, but I don’t remember signing my whole body and life over.”

“He's an android, Kai! They're like, made to be owned by somebody- He could kill us, so it's not an unbalance of power. We’re equal. This team? We can't go back on what we did; It's either this team or get executed.”

“Oh my god, do you ever listen? I’m not saying that we have to go back on it you, fucking idiot! I of all people know that we can’t nor do I want to; all I’m saying is that we don’t own Zane because Zane can speak and think for himself - it’s not fair.” Kai snapped, steadying his breaths and attempting to control his element so he didn’t scald the scientist.

Jay stopped, thinking for a while. “You're right. God, I'm an ass- Now I feel bad and shit- You win.”

“I’m glad that you’re coming to terms.” Kai finally said, looking at the stormy skies. “Hey, can you make sure that it doesn’t break loose on us? Don’t feel like getting wet at the moment.”

“I'm not great at making storms less intense rather than more ...you like Zane, don't you!” He suddenly gasped. “That's why you care so much! You wanna fuck him in his android pussy!”

Kai felt heat rush to his face as he growled, “Do you ever stop running your mouth!? If you don’t quit, I’m going to slaughter you and then come up with some excuse of why you’re not here!” He said, eyes darkening ever so slightly.

“Hey, is fucking a machine like, beastiality but with robots? Guess you'll find out!” He laughed in Kai’s face.

The elemental master of fire launched himself forward, decking the lightning elemental in the face. “I’m over you being annoying!”

Jay yelled in pain, holding his nose as it burst with blood, red staining the snow below, “OW!! ASSHOLE!” He screamed, lightning crashing from above them.

“Watch it, I’m not trying to get fried! You goddamn idiot,” Kai hissed, shoving him a bit. “Keep walking.”

He grabbed Kai’s collar, hand sparking. He got close to his face, nose dripping with blood.

Kai noticeably leaned away from the electricity before any fear that was once in his eyes dissipated and was replaced with rage. Fire began to burn at his hand as he slapped the scalding hand against Jay’s chest. “I’m seriously not in the mood!”

Jay grunted, taking the pain and grip tightening. He slowly grinned, chuckling. “There's nothing like pain to give you the energy to make it through the day, huh?” He suddenly lurched forward, throwing the unconscious scientist to the ground and locking his lips over Kai’s.

Kai allowed his eyes to slide shut immediately and viciously kissing the lightning master back without any hesitation.

Jay’s arms slung around Kai’s shoulders, yanking their bodies together.

Mimicking the other elemental, Kai allowed his hands to stray low, hooking around Jay’s waist.

Jay broke the kiss once the two began to taste blood, Jay wiping his nose viciously.

Kai moved Jay’s hand away, wiping the blood with his sleeve. “You really love pissing me off, don’t you.”

Jay nodded, crooked grin breaking out on his lips. “You love me.”

“You’re lucky because if I didn’t, I would have beaten the living shit out of you by now.”

“Mhm~” Jay leaned down, picking up Dr. Julien and slinging him over his shoulder. “I think I'll make out with Zane when we get back to piss you off more.”

“Then you can forget me ever fucking you again, you can cry your pretty brains out and beg Cole.” Kai smirked smugly, walking ahead of him.

Jay scoffed. “Then I'll try my hand at fucking and fuck Zane’s pretty little brains out.”

“Have fun fingering, because then I’ll be dumping your body in the nearest landfill.”

“Aw, someone's protective! You know, Zane doesn't need your protection.” Jay didn't realize how close he was coming into hurtfulness.

“Enough Jay.” Kai simply said, trying his best to ignore the heat aching at his scarred hands.

“Fine,” Said Jay, knowing when to stop at the worst of times. “Let’s just find the others.”

-

“Don't do this! Stay away from Karloff!” The metal elemental yelled in a thick accent, backing up against the factory wall.

“Stay still and this will go much faster,” chuckled the water elemental, dagger made from a hard wood clenched in her fist so that he couldn't hinder her attack.

Cole watched from afar arms crossed. “You positive you don’t want help?”

“Of course. Plus, I need some practice with a blade!” She suddenly shot forward, blade at the ready.

Karlof was strong, but not nearly fast enough to block or run, his heavy armor not helping in protecting himself from the crazed water elemental in the slightest.

Soon, Nya’s blade was slicing with one quick motion through the other element’s exposed throat. With a gurgling yell, his body slammed against the wall, blood splattering everywhere. His knees shook as several stabs riddled his neck and collarbone, the metal elemental slowly crumpling to the ground.

“Is he dead?” Zane poked his head into the establishment when the commotion silenced, expressionless.

Nya kicked the limp body, blood smeared on her face with a sweet smile. “Of course.”

Cole twisted his neck until he heard a satisfying crack. “Let’s get back, I don’t like the idea of leaving Kai and Jay alone too long.”

Zane nodded, waiting until his friends stepped outside to join himself and Lloyd, staring at Nya.

“You're filthy,” he uttered.

“Rude,” She pursed her lips, wiping her bloodied hand on him. “And so are you, hunny.”

Zane gave a dull glare, sighing deeply and pinching the bridge of his nose. “I work with children.” He mumbled to himself.

“Okay, you have to admit, we’re a little more mature than the other two.”

“Unfortunately, I do have to agree with that - They are quite immature,” Zane looked up. “I would appreciate it if you would refrain from dirtying my uniform unnecessarily in the future.”

Lloyd chuckled. “C’mon, Nya, you know how hard it is to get blood out of white fabric.”

She chortled quietly to herself, “Maybe if I’m feeling generous, I’ll show him a little trick to get blood out of white cloth.” Nya hummed quietly to herself.

“I appreciate that,” said Zane softly. He looked up. “Kai and Jay are approaching.”

Nya narrowed her eyes. “Jay’s all bloodied and my brother looks pissy. Oh great.”

“Hey guys!” Jay chirped, “We found someone!” He dumped the man on the ground, and Zane froze.

Zane's body was rigid, eyes wide.

Nya glanced at Zane, aiming a filthy look at Jay and Kai, “What. Did. You. Two. Do?” She hissed at the pair.

“He's alive and fine! We didn't do anything, we just found him!” Jay put his hands up defensively, watching Zane slowly kneel down towards the man and pull his head into his lap.

“Father...” He whispered.

Kai shook his head, “I didn’t do anything, genius over there just decided to zap the shit out of him!” He gave a triumph smirk when Nya wacked Jay over the head.

Jay grunted with pain, shrinking under everyone’s disapproving stare.

The man slowly began to come to, looking up at his son’s concerned face.

“Father, I'm here.”

“Zane… why… why are you with these… monsters?”

Zane stared into his father’s eyes, “Because I am a monster too - I do not belong anywhere but here. And your existence… it is a threat to us all.”

Dr. Julien did not like the tone in Zane’s voice, “What… Son, you are not a monster, you’re a good person!” The scientist raised his voice, quiet coughs then coming from him.

“I am a bad person; I have killed people - I am forever an outcast. An object. A freak… and you're the one who made me this way…”

The scientist winced, gazing up at his son’s eyes. “Zane… You are different from other people and instead of glorifying you for not fitting into society, they cast you out - that, that isn’t right - but this isn’t right either.”

“I do not care. Humans make me sick to my stomach - they hurt me. They hurt me so much, dad. They broke me so many times. And I had no one- And it's your fault. So why should I keep you around if you never were there for me and are a threat?”

The father flinched at his son’s words - not because they were coldly directed at him, but because there was a truth to them. Finally, “I know,” Dr. Julien gently squeezed Zane’s hand. “And I’m sorry, you deserved better… I was hoping that maybe, things would have changed and people would have a better understanding…”

Zane’s hand slowly slid over Dr. Julien’s neck, “Father…” He mumbled, “I wish you had never made me - Then everyone would benefit.”

“Everyone deserves a chance at life, son. I’m sorry.”

His hand suddenly clenched, crushing the man’s windpipe almost instantly. He choked for a few long moments before falling limp under his own son’s iron grip.

Tears slowly slid down Zane’s pale cheeks, staring down at the wiped blood on his shirt instead of his father.

The other elementals stood back, strangely silent - the aged doctor didn’t move at all after that point.

Jay was the first one to step over to Zane’s side. He moved his chin to face Jay, his hand coming up to wipe at the android’s tears.

“Don't cry.” He frowned.

After Jay came Kai, hands on each of Zane’s shoulders, thumbs gently rubbing circles at his shoulder blades. “It’s okay.”

He bit his lip hard, choking back any noise. He finally grumbled. “No, it's not… it's… it's better than that. I got rid of a threat…”

Kai slowly nodded, “I guess, but…” He finally sighed.

“What? What do you want?” He slowly stood, eyes blank.

Kai wrapped his arms around him tightly, letting his actions speak.

Zane slowly hugged Kai back, burying his face into Kai’s shoulder. “I wish I was never made.”

“Don't say that,” Kai squeezed him, making awkward eye contact with the ground.

“Why not? Do you really need me?”

Cole stepped forward, placing a hand on top of Zane’s head and ruffling his hair affectionately. “Yes.”

Kai nodded with Cole, “You are needed, okay? You help us a lot,” He chuckled weakly. “You're the brains of this shit.”

“Plus, you're super tough - we can't change the world without you,” Nya smiled, punching Zane’s arm. “Now stop being all mopey.”

Jay laughed, squeezing Zane's hand. “You trust us, right?”

“Of course I do.”

Jay nodded, then rolled his eyes. “Then you are needed, okay dummy?”

He nodded softly. “Thank you.”

“Now, let's get out of here.”

He smiled faintly. “Let’s; the master of speed is next.”

-

“Wu, what makes you think any of them can even begin to learn spinjitzu?”

“Because that's our last hope, brother - Unless you have a better idea.”

“We would be better off teaching them traditional ninjutsu - your obsessions aren't the way to approach this, brother.”

“How many people have you lost?”

“Brother-” He tried to defend.

“As I thought, you had your chances and I believe that this would work.” Wu cut him off, arms crossed.

“Fine- but they will undergo my training as well; there is no time to lose.”

A younger-looking red serpentine shuffled up to the two brothers, looking nervous.

“Sssirs?” He hissed softly, looking up. “A lot of usss… We want to quit…”

Garmadon didn't mean to, and he wasn't proud of it, but he glared down at the young soldier, his annoyance towards his brother getting the best of him.

“And you'd rather save your own skins than protect your home, and your own people?” He snapped, though he instantly regretted it upon the young snake’s meek reaction.

Wu remained silent, looking solemnly at the young soldier, “Patience, brother,” He cleared his throat. “Please, think before you decide to quit - we… Would like to teach you all an old art.”

“An old art…?” The snake asked.

“It’s difficult to explain… But it is extremely powerful and would help us quite a lot.” Wu confirmed, a weary smile on his lips.

“Do you both really think… we can win?”

The lie burned on Wu’s tongue, “I do, with the proper amount of training.” He nodded, guilt burning at him for giving false hope to the young serpent.

The serpentine smiled, “If you're sssure, then I'll keep fighting!” He said with new determination. “Thankssss, master.” The snake walked away happily, joining his peers.

Garmadon glared at his brother. “Wu.”

“Don’t give me that look.” Was all he simply said, looking upon the wasteland.

“You filled his head with false hope - I know you don't think this is a war we can win with just the serpentine.”

“Which is why we’ll use the strength of the people - We’re going to work with what we have.”

“We can't recruit citizens! What we need is something they don't have- weapons, fighting techniques, technology-”

“And who is going use those items, brother? Don’t you think… It’s quite unfair that the serpentine are doing all the work?” Wu pondered, turning to his brother.

“I have been fighting while you have been meditating alone - away from the battle. What we need is a leg up on them- not sending innocent people into their demise!”

“What other choice do we have? We need to outnumber them and do you really think the serpentine will last forever? They’re already at small numbers!”

“They can take out dozens upon dozens at a time!”

“Interesting how the elementals nearly wiped out your whole army!”

“Yes, the army without weapons! Or fighting techniques!”

“What, are you going to finally listen to me when they all perish?” Wu questioned, eyes fiery.

“I will listen to you when you start talking sense!”

“We’re already on borrowed time as it is! Instead of arguing, we could have been planning!” He rubbed his temple. “Let us prepare then.”

Suddenly, thunder rumbled lowly above them, and a large lightning bolt crashed in the middle of the crowd, sending burning bodies flying.

Wu glanced at Garmadon then back at the destruction. “It’s your shot, brother.”

He grabbed his sword and ran forward, looking for the lightning elemental. “Don't help or anything!” He bitterly snapped.

In the middle of the carnage, a small freckled bit stood and manically yelled at the crowd, “HOW ARE WE DOING TODAY?!” He threw his head back and whooped with laughter.

Wu blinked, “For someone so small, he holds his own…” He murmured, running after his brother.

Jay electrocuted anyone that came near, laughing and giggling loudly. “You're all worthless insects!”

Garmadon threw his sword, which Jay quickly dodged, not without getting a cut along his arm. Still, he grinned.

Wu came behind Jay and walloped him on the back of his head with his wooden staff. “That was reckless, brother.”

Jay cried out, before sending a lightning bolt into the air. In an instant, giant spikes of ice shot from the ground at the edge of the crowd.

Wu went back to back with Garmadon, weapon ready. He glanced at Garmadon out of the corner of his eye, frown lines prominent.

Jay looked up and grinned wide. “My team is on their way. Including your son, Garmadon.”

Garmadon glared down at Jay, sword raised. “A shame you won’t be living that long.”

“We’ll have to see. But first-” he sidestepped, a spike of ice coming from directly from behind him and shooting at the two. The master of ice, kneeled behind him, and stared as they dodged quickly.

Garmadon went to lunge at the lightning master out of sheer anger but Wu immediately held him back. “They would kill you on spot.” Wu said lowly, wearily eying Zane and Jay.

Zane stared right back. “You're right. Why don't you do as we say, and we won't kill you?”

Garmadon clenched his sword tightly to the point his knuckles turned white, Wu speaking up, “Now, I don’t believe I said that I would be following your orders.” He flatly said, raising his weapon.

Zane stood, stomping on the ground and sending ice to the two’s feet and freezing them in place. “You do not have a choice.”

Wu glanced down, before glancing back up at Zane, “I suppose not.” He ignored the fierce glare that Garmadon gave him and cut the other brother off. “What do you request of us?”

“Let us kill all of your little snakes, and we’ll spare you - You can be a part of our new world, you know… We just don't want an army against us, such as them.”

The serpentine all gasped, all eyes on the two brothers.

Garmadon snarled, “Like hell.” He threw his sword at Zane, quickly equipping himself with a dagger as the ice began to crack at his feet.

Zane shifted, catching the blade easily. “I'm warning you.”

“And I’m telling you to go to hell on a broken elevator,” Garmadon said, eyes filled with rage. “You’re scared of them, aren’t you? The resistance is getting bigger and bigger, hm?”

“I do not feel emotions such as fear.” He monotoned, raising the sword on Garmadon. Jay clapped and cheered.

Wu broke free, unsheathing a hidden knife, holding it to Jay’s throat with a swift movement to the left. “I was more than patient, we demand that you retreat.”

Zane’s eyes bore into Wu’s, but he slowly began to chuckle, a thin but wide smile stretching across his lips, “Both you and your brother have bargained with the living to get what you want, how evil,” Zane slowly stood, holding his hands up, “Fine, I'll retreat.” He walked back to the crowd, spike shooting up around them and impaling many snakes, however, in the shoulders or legs.

“I'm retreating- you never said not to hurt anyone. So let my colleague go, won't you?”

“I suppose it's only fair, is it not?” Garmadon hissed, stabbing Jay in the upper thigh, twisting the weapon.

Wu then shoved Jay forward as the lightning elemental grunted, landing in the dirt.

“You really are evil, hm?”

Zane walked over and helped Jay up.

“Jokes on you, old man! I love pain!” He grinned through his clear agony.

Wu and Garmadon stepped backwards, sure to keep a close eye on the ice elemental and the lightning.

They both slowly trudged away, almost seeming to disappear among sudden snow.

Zane sat Jay against a tree, using his ice to freeze his wound closed, “Are you alright?” He brushed some hair out of his face.

Jay gave a grin, “Nothing like a stab wound to wake you up, huh?” He gave a weak laugh.

Zane stared into his eyes, leaning forward, “Are you going to be alright, really?” He asked again.

“It's my leg, I should be fine,” His eyes darkened. “Next time I see them though, they're getting fried.”

“Good.” He cooed, kissing him on the forehead.

He leaned his head up so Zane would meet his lips instead.

Zane pulled away, cheeks lit up. “... Jay?”

Jay gave a grin and quiet giggle, beginning to stand up. “Cute~...”

Zane grabbed his shoulders and pushed him back down. “Stay seated. You're still hurt. I can wrap up your leg.

“Aww, I'm fine! Barely a cut,” He listened obediently however and remained seated. “Thanks, tinny.”

Zane ripped off a bit of fabric from his own sleeve, using it as a bandage.

Jay remained still, keeping his sharp breaths quiet as the android began to wrap up the wound.

He looked up. “Is there anything else you need?”

“You?” He gave a cattish smile, cracking his knuckles against the tree behind him.

“Me?” He blushed again.

“That's always fun to do,” Jay snickered and stumbled up. “We should get back, huh.”

“Yes, but what did you mean?” He helped him stand.

“What do you mean about what I mean?” He hummed, leaning heavily on Zane.

“When you said you needed me.”

“Simple - I need you, it's pretty self explanatory to me.”

“Why?”

Jay shrugged. “It gets pretty boring - and you saved my ass.”

“I'm sorry I couldn't do more.”

“You did enough?” Jay raised an eyebrow in confusion.

“I could have protected you from getting hurt…”

“This is the second time, I guess I'm just getting reckless,” He shrugged. “Not your fault though.” Jay laughed at a thought, “I must be really getting under their skin for them to keep going after me!”

“Or they see how dangerous you are.”

“Even better~” Jay hummed. “That's the point.”

“It is. We can't change the world without fear.”

Jay looked towards the path ahead with a squint. “What do we do after everything?”

“What do you mean? We do whatever we want to.”

“Weird for me to say, what are we even fighting for? Killing people is the funnest thing I've ever done, but after everything?” Jay shrugged.

“We can't kill everyone in the world, that's impossible. I don't know about you, but I'm fighting because I want to get as close to apocalypse as possible. I just want to watch everyone suffer. And I'll be happy in the wasteland afterward until I shut down.”

Jay laughed softly, a smile reaching his lips, “Speak for yourself, tinny. Blood shed is what I'm all about,” He hissed softly when he shifted wrong. “But that doesn't sound all that bad either.”

“You want to kill everyone, don't you?”

“What gave that away?” He hummed in response, a soft giggle coming from him at the thought of his kills. “It's so much fun just watching them run and then boom! They're obliterated…”

“It's not just fun, is it?” He asked solemnly.

“I want them dead, I want to feel their blood on my hands, I want to see their eyes lose their luster.” He simply stated, humour gone from his voice.

“I know, Jay. I know.” Zane stroked his hair.

Jay clenched his hands into fists, chewing on his inner cheek to the point he tasted the familiar tang of blood.

“It's okay, Jay. It'll be our world soon.”

Jay chewed on his lip. “They need to go - we need to start over, this world went to shit.”

“I know. We will restore it.”

Jay shrugged, “Should we keep killing babies? What about them?” He questioned the android.

“Who cares? They're just spawn for garbage.”

He grinned. “We could use them… Make them a legacy and to help make the world in our image. And we could… Make our own army.”

“We could… I still do have distaste for them.”

“You hate all humans,” Jay rolled his eyes, “We can raise them right? Or wrong you can say. Then we can kill all those against us! And the older kids? Threaten to kill them if they do not join us.” The lightning ninja have a sick smile. “They have an army, it's only fair we have our own.”

“You're right, as much as I don't want more humans around me…”

“They won't be around you, tinny. We'll set up some kind of camp. Promise.”

“If you insist.”

“We don't have to if you don't want to - The stupid rebellion is getting more people though.”

“That's true. We need to kill Garmadon and his brother.”

“We will,” Jay cupped Zane’s cheek. “We’ll kill them all.”


End file.
